Los Pétalos de Valdis
by Rasaki Murasaki
Summary: Nunca juzgues a un libro por su portada, bien te puede dar una sorpresa al final. -No permitiremos le hagas daño a nuestro único hijo, ni a nuestros nietos, mortal inmundo...-. Stoick, estas viejo, pero no todo lo que esta ante tus ojos es una alucinación, tienes que admitir que cualquier padre mata por sus hijos, así como tu estuviste por hacerlo. [YAOI] [Zoofilia] [Mpreg]
1. Prologo- Pétalos caídos

_**How to Train your Dragon** no me pertenece y hago ésto sin fines de lucro._

 _Pareja: ToothlessXHiccup [Zoofilia] [Lemon] [Mpreg]_

 _Personajes originales incluidos._

 _A leer:_

* * *

La tensión en el aire era tremenda, la sangre vikinga es cabrona y siempre da un rugido cuando se acerca la batalla, sin embargo esta no era una batalla corriente, muchas veces había hecho trizas con sus manos a dragones, más nunca tocó a una sola cría de ellos, así que su sangre rugía y hervía, pero no de emoción sino de furia, confusión y algo parecido a la tristeza.

Frente a sus ojos estaba un par de niños, la mayor apenas salida de la tierna infancia y el menor apenas aprendiendo a correr, ambos protegidos por un joven de espaldas que le miraba por sobre el hombro con la más pura e infinita ira en sus iris, mientras con un brazo sostenía a un bebe de meses que lloraba a lagrima viva, asustado, sin contar el imponente dragón de escamas negras fluorescentes en azul con las alas extendías en toda su envergadura, tapando en intervalos la vista al hombre y los niños que tenían autenticas caras de pánico, el no era un salvaje como para lanzarse así como así a una muerte segura, hasta tenía el suficiente cerebro para darse cuenta que la bestia negra escupe fuego tenía algo que ver con que ese par de mocosos llegaran a su isla. Los ojos verdosos lo miraron con tal desprecio que juro que ya le había visto antes, con espada en mano y a sus camaradas detrás de él se preparo para lo peor.

Si tan solo pudiera ponerle las manos encima a esos niños y preguntarles por el paradero de su hijo, de aquel a quien hacía muchos años desprecio y dio la espalda, le debía un tremenda disculpa.

El dragón negro dio un rugido potente en la coronación de un trueno, el relámpago que partió el cielo oscuro ilumino a todos en el lugar, rodeando en un semi circulo a estos cuatro extraños junto a esa bestia. Se veía temible, furioso, las mandíbulas entre abiertas dejaban salir un vapor que anunciaba la muerte a quien se acercara un solo paso, aunque fuera en son de paz.

Apretó con fuerza su hacha, ahora lo vio claro, ahora entiende porque La Cría Maligna del Relámpago y la Muerte misma esta mirándole con tan afanosa furia, el conocía a ese dragón mejor que nadie en este momento, aquel dragón negro que enfrento hace casi diez años.

Hace diez años cuando lo vio llevarse en su lomo a su único hijo.

Sin hacer caso a sus instintos, sin hacer caso a esa voz que le gritaba que no se moviera, sin hacer caso a la mirada quemante del dragón, sin tomar en cuenta que pronto obtendría respuestas…

Atacó.

" _He de contarte un relato,_

 _Que inicio con nosotros._

 _Somos el fruto de un amor,_

 _que no tuvo barreras."_

 _*  
"De indomable corazón_

 _nuestros padres eran_

 _De vidas distintas son_

 _Seres de difícil época."_

 _*  
"Ambos de Él heredamos, _

_ojos verde esmeralda._

 _De negros cabellos somos que,_

 _La Noche nos regala."_

 _"Bailamos juntos su canción,_

 _Su vida y su gloria._

 _Pues nuestros padres_

 _Ellos son la vida y la muerte._ "

* * *

 _Continuara..._

 _La canción es inventada y le pertenece a mi Beta y amiga, sin embargo, la tonada empleada para la misma es de **For the Dancing and the Dreaming**._


	2. Capítulo I

**_How to Train Your Dragon no me pertenece y hago esto sin fines de lucro, es sana diversión el escribir y no daña a nadie. Estos personajes -a excepción de los que no están incluidos en las películas y libros- no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Dreamworks y Cressida Crowell._**

 ** _A leer:_**

* * *

~Dos Meses Antes Del Capitulo Uno~

* * *

¿Cuántos años habían pasado? ¿Cuatro? ¿Seis? ¿O quizás diez? Sean los años que sean aun recordaba cómo le aseguró a su difunta esposa que su hijo sería el más fuerte y bravo guerrero de todos, que no habría hombre y jefe que no temblara de miedo al mencionar su nombre…, sin embargo se equivocó.

Recorrió por enésima vez las calles empedradas de su aldea, tranquilas y solitarias; no que fuera un hombre muy platicado faltando, cuando mucho, dos horas para el amanecer, pero en otro tiempo la silenciosa tribu era un caos a estas horas. Casi podía respirar la madera carbonizada, escuchar has diferentes tonadas de gritos, los diferentes puntos donde oía los gruñidos de las bestia aladas que atacaban cada luna llena con el fin de robarse unas cuantas cabezas de ganado.

De eso ya diez años y medio.

Bien, las cosas eran diferentes, los techos que antes reparaban a causa de incendio tras incendio ahora eran dañados por la humedad, las granizadas y las tormentas eléctricas; esto último quizás fuera por todas las estatuas de hierro que se hicieron en agradecimiento a los dioses, o habían hecho algo muy malo. Fuera como fuera el motivo, en este momento cuando miro al cielo tornarse de un ligero celeste o recordó.

La bestia abriendo sus fauces para mandarlo al otro mundo, ver por primera vez un destello azulino viniendo de una de esas creaturas, a mirada centellante de ira bien infundada que cambio a una apenada y arrepentida cuando un escuálido niño de quince años le gritó desesperado que parara.

Jamás en toda su vida presencio que semejante monstruo le hiciera caso a un niño, para colmo escuchar y ver como ese muchachito se trepaba en el lomo del monstruo y le rogaba que se fueran. Si, eso era de gente demente, o a lo mejor borracha, o algo desvelada, sin más eran las memorias de un hombre entrando en la tercera edad.

Que por cierto tuvo a cada aldeano de su isla como testigo.

Desde ese día jamás volvió a ser atacada la aldea, desde ese día jamás volvió a ver a su hijo.

Y desde ese día jamás se sintió tan extraño su hogar, tan falte de un verde como el bosque aseando curioso de allí para allá con preguntas extrañas, cacharros y maquinas curiosas.

Ahhh…, extrañaba que después de una noche disparatada saliera su hijo pitando a saltos y brincos, importándole un comino estuviera fresco como la nieve recién caída o con una majestuosa resaca, pidiéndole entrenar el arte de la batalla como los demás jóvenes de su edad; su vástago lograba sacar de la monotonía a toda la aldea, que si lo sabría él, solo tenía que esperar minutos para un grito, gruñido, suspiro exasperado o juramento e incluso lanzarle un improperio el mismo para saber que sería un día normal de esperar lo inesperado.

Estando entre los recién levantados pescadores, es cuando mira como uno de los que fueron compañeros de su hijo, ¿Fishlegs Ingerman, no?, llevaba a varios niños de entre 5 y 10 años a mirar el trabajo de los mayores, explicándoles de manera vehemente las especies de peces y técnicas de pesca. Siente un poco de lastima cuando un niño, identificado como el primogénito de su sobrino, le hace a misma pregunta de todos los días al rubio que con su mejor cara de no-se-que-es-eso le responde que haga preguntas referente a la pesca y tipos de redes.

Se acerca entre curioso y enfadado cuando escucha, como todos los allí presentes, el tremendo "¡ #$%!" que suelta el crio de no alcanza aún los ocho inviernos, basta estar a un metro para escuchar con detalle la discusión.

–… así que no puedo decírtelo. –termino un estresado Fishlegs, mirando desafiante al niño.

–¡Papá dice que antes, cada luna llena, muchos dragones atacaban la aldea! –pescadores cercanos a él sudaron un poco, ese era un tema tabú desde hace bastante, meditó un momento el intervenir, tal vez sino mencionaba nada delicado lo dejaría pasar–. ¡También que no hay dragones gracias a que devoraron al heredero maldito de la tribu! ¡Solo pido detalles!

–Detalles que están olvidados, tú y tu padre lo saben.

–¡No están olvidados, dímelos de una buena vez! ¡Soy el siguiente en el linaje, dime sobre el hijo maldito o te…!

–Sigo pensando que es un tema muy complejo para mentes jóvenes. –dijo después de meterse de lleno en el grupito de niños y quedando detrás del pequeño pelinegro.

– ¡Pues tiene el cerebro echado a perder tu…! ¡J-jefe!

–¡Jefe Stoik!

–Nadir, un aprendiz de jefe tiene que seguir las leyes, –dijo serio, unos ojos azules le miraron con vergüenza–, claro que tiene ciertos beneficios pero no debe sentirse con la autoridad para levantarle la voz a un mayor. –aclaró revolviéndole el cabello.

El niño se limitó a verle con un naciente puchero, Stoik el Vasto, Jefe de Berk, de tupidas barbas rojas con canas mostrando su edad con orgullo, miro con sus cansados ojos azules a un pequeño niño pelinegro de piel clara y compleción medio agraciada.

Desde que supo que Snotlout iba a ser padre se encontró con un dilema: ¿A quién le dejaría Berk?

Su hermano nunca quiso el puesto ni permitió dárselo a su hijo, eso lo comprendía, su sobrino se preocupaba más por sus necesidades que por su gente; además no le veía madera para líder ya que cuando quería era medio cobarde. Una vez pensó en elegir a la que ahora es la esposa del pelinegro malhumorado, Astrid es un orgullo de vikinga, su belleza de cabellos rubios y ojos azules era igualada por su ferocidad en la vida cotidiana y en el campo de batalla, más nunca el puesto de jefe había sido dado a una mujer, a anciana sabia del pueblo no le dio el visto bueno, dijo a medias palabras que el heredero llegaría con la primavera.

A sus 17 años Astrid pario a un saludable varón una semana después de que llegara la estación, como su hijo no tuvo edad para darle un nieto antes de desaparecer, eligió al chic que tenía delante como su sucesor.

Pero seamos sinceros, Snotlout no ponía de su parte, le contaba día y noche a su hijo que tendría cuanto quería a la edad de 20 años, que sería el conquistador más grande de las tierras del norte, sino era un "Has lo que quieras", era un "Nadie te puede decir nada de nada"; la madre del mocoso le dio varias tundas al Jorgenson por ello, la rubia casi siempre se ponía furiosa, repitiendo una y otra vez a su marido que no le metiera ideas estúpidas a la cabeza al niño.

¡Ja! Que estuviera sujetándose el entrecejo, escuchando las quejas del pequeño Jorgenson era prueba inequívoca de que Snotlout no le hizo caso a Astrid nunca.

–¡… que no era cierto!

–¿Cómo dices? –le preguntó a Nadir, no le había entendido bien.

–Dije: ¡Papá me dijo que aún hay dragones y usted me había dicho que no era cierto! –Stoik rio un poco al verle hacer morritos. Este era el pan de cada día.

Varios pescadores soltaron una exclamación de desespero. Pero qué necio era el crio. ¡Y aún más el padre!

–Nadir, yo no mentí, ya no hay dragones aquí, tal vez en otras tierras, –y por favor que fueran muy lejanas–, hay dragones. Berk ahora vive en una época de paz. Si bien a veces tenemos conflictos o nos piden ayuda, nosotros ya no tenemos problemas con los dragones.

–¡Yo no solo quiero ir a batallas, quiero matar a uno de esos monstruos!

–Eres aún muy joven, –dijo una de las niñas que estaban allí, el pelirrojo la miró curioso y pasó la vista por los rostros de niños y niñas, eran nueve, dos niñas y siete varones, con su sobrino-nieto eran diez, todos miraban expectantes a Stoik, sonrió, se habían mantenido en silencio durante toda la discusión, al menos ellos si sabían no abrir la boca-, mamá dice que debes tener 17 primaveras antes de partir a un conflicto.

–¿A ti quien te preguntó? –le reclamó Nadir.

–El burro que me contestó.

Las risotadas no se hicieron esperar, así como el enojo del pelinegro, Stoik lo notó y decidió que era suficiente pelea infantil por hoy.

–Basta ya de groserías, –interrumpió, mejor regañarles a esperar a que se pusiera fea a cosa.

Cuando iba a darles el sermón del día, cosa realmente refrescante para Stoik, un pescador robusto y agitado gritó señalando el horizonte, miró calculador como a lo lejos un pequeño bote de remos se acercaba con la marea a la aldea.

–Fishlegs, llévate a los niños y manda a traer a Gobber y a los guerreros que no fueron al sur junto con las Bog-Burglars. –ni las moscas hicieron ruido–, ¿Pero que estas esperando? ¡Muévete!

El rubio atinó a dar un brinco antes de echar a correr, Stoick miraba fijamente, si no trajera puesto el casco se le hubiera visto la frente llena de arrugas por su profundo sueño fruncido; ¿Acaso Dagur les quisiera tender una trampa? No se fiaba del aspecto inofensivo del pequeño bote que cada vez veía con más detalle, ya ocurrió otras veces, sí, el chiflado del pelirrojo había mandado botes con anterioridad, de apariencia simple y de comercio. Tomó con fuerza su inseparable hacha y se preparó, si Dagur El Desquiciado quería pelea ésta vez le mataría.

–Vaya forma de comenzar el día, ¿no? –le dijo jadeando un robusto vikingo con un enorme mazo de hierro como mano izquierda y una pata de palo echa de madera como pie derecho–, ¿Ahora quién es? –preguntó percatándose del bote aparentemente inofensivo.

–Creo que Dagur aún no se cansa. –dijo mirando de reojo a su interlocutor–. Estar jodiéndonos de vez en cuando al mes se ha convertido en un pasatiempo.

–El tipo ésta loco, Stoik, sería raro que no molestara. –respondió con tono divertido, por más estúpido que pareciera, que no los atacara sonaba casi traumatizante.

–Prepárate, tal vez tengamos acción temprano.

–Muy temprano, Fishlegs entro a gritos y tropiezos con toda arma que se encontró dentro de la herrería, ese muchacho no cambia con los años. –rió un poco, o bien lo que podía con casi el nulo aliento que le quedaba, corrió tan rápido como su pata de madera e dio.

El pelirrojo jefe se volteó a ver con varias interrogantes sobre su mirada a Gobber.

–Tu…, temprano… ¿en la herrería? Gobber largo de aquí, tienes fiebre.

–Amigo no seas tan duro, aún sus cosas permanecen intactas, además es entrada la primavera, yo limpió siempre en primavera. –el rubio alzó su mazo por sobre sus ojos y afinó su visión.

–Eso es una mentira casi creíble. –dijo desviando la mirada al mar–, tú te bañas cada veinte años…

–Stoik. –le calló, mejor dejar las pendejadas para después.

El pelirrojo miró en su dirección, varias personas estaban con rostro consternado, sus ojos no mostraban temor pero tampoco la típica felicidad que da el luchar, Gobber puso su mano sana sobre el hombro de su Jefe y amigo con un suspiro.

–Solo es un bote común y corriente, debió traerlo la marea de tierras donde hay lucha. –aseguró el rubio, orando a Odín que así fuese.

Stoik dejó su hacha y se acercó cauteloso a la multitud.

Si un simple bote arrastrado por la corriente, los pescadores, que por cierto le miraron con una congoja en el rostro, ahora eran el doble de personas alrededor del misterioso armatoste de madera, cuando estuvo a un metro notó una cabeza cana y pequeña llena de varios huesos amarrados a los hilos blancos entre los robustos cuerpos de los hombres. Gothi, la sabia anciana del pueblo, etaba dentro del bote mirando algo que él no podía ver por la concurrencia. Maldita fuese la curiosidad vikinga. Con desgano apartó vikingo tras vikingo hasta que pudo ver lo que debía ver.

Y no era lo que él esperaba ver.

La bajita mujer tenía puestos los ojos en modo medico en dos…, no, tres pequeños cuerpos agazapados uno contra el otro, el más grande parecía ser una niña que rodeaba los trece años tal vez, su piel clara contrastaba con un cabello negro desarreglado y enmarañado, sus ropas eran harapos como las prendas de los otros dos, que se notaba, eran menores que ella, no de cabellos igualmente negros que bien valía su experiencia le decía que d años debía de tener. A esta altura él estaba arrodillado a un lado de Gothi con expresión preocupada. El tercer niño era un bebé, los dos más grandes lo mantenían abrazado entre ellos para lo que supuso, era darle algo de calor. Los tres se parecían entre sí, no tuvo que hacer mucho para dar por hecho que eran parientes o hermanos, a esa distancia razonable notó el hollín y las leves quemaduras en el rostro y brazos de los mayores, ahora entendía que esas ropas no eran harapos, estaban quemadas, no estaba viejas sino desgastadas y totalmente inservibles para vestirse por el fuego que las bañó.

Entonces el bebé se movió buscando mejor postura en el abrazo protector de los niños y todos, que se había mantenido por algún milagro del cielo prudentemente callados, explotaron en gritos de sorpresa y preguntas, ninguna mano se alzó en son de tocar a los niños, Gothi los miraba con un bastón en manos amenazante y furiosa, ¿por qué? Porque a menos que fueses alguien a quien le falta menos de la mitad del cerebro, habrías notado que ante semejante despliegue de gritos al unísono despertaría hasta un Gobber bien borracho e inconsciente.

Un llanto estridente se escuchó por sobre las voces gruesas junto a un par de gritos aterrorizados agudos.

Stoik pidió paciencia que no tenía.

–¿De dónde provienen? –todos se callaron, Stoik tenía el rostro resuelto, sino eran Marginados, entonces náufragos, leves murmullos se alzaron cuando los niños levantaron la mirada hacia el jefe de la tribu.

Esmeralda, hermoso y vibrante color y joya, rara, brillante; Stoik estaba anonadado ante la belleza y pureza que esos ojos destilaban, solo dos veces tuvo oportunidad de ver unos ojos parecidos a los de los niños náufragos.

En ambos casos perdió el privilegio de mirarlos todos los días.

–¿Conocen nuestra lengua? –atinó a decir ante el mutismo del par, ambos niños observaban recelosos a todos, el bebé lloraba a todo pulmón, tanto, que su regordeta carita se tornó de un furioso rosa que estaba pasando al rojo.

Los murmullos no paraban sino que se hacían cada vez más molestos y su volumen subía con los segundos, el llanto tan potente le tronaba en los tímpanos y su amigo no cerraba el pico intentando quien sabe qué decirle, la combinación era brutal, apenas podía hilar un pensamiento coherente. De entre todas las voces reunidas en el muelle, jugoso chisme para las amas de casa que se asomaban, una suave, baja y llena de temor tomó toda su atención en un instante.

–¿Qué dijiste? –preguntó exaltado, intentando interpretar las palabras–. Silencio –ordenó pero nadie pareció escucharle, enojado gritó– ¡A callar! –el efecto fue inmediato y asintió con la cabeza ante el silencio, sin más regreso la mirada a su interlocutor–. Repite lo que dijiste.

–¿Berk? –murmuro elevando su cabeza, sus ojos esmeraldas brillaron en esperanza y entonces medio mundo lanzó una exclamación, Gothi, que se silencio se mantuvo todo el tiempo, asintió con una leve sonrisa en sus arrugados labios– Gracias a Odín…

Stoik observó sorprendido cuando a ambos niños se les llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.

–¡Gothi! –exclamó como un ruego el niño, acercando un poco su cuerpo por la emoción–. ¡Gothi...!

–Leif, no, tranquilo, no, shh. –interrumpió la niña mayor, poniendo una mano en el pecho del chico y mirando suplicante a Stoik– Gothi, curandera.

Los vikingos estaban nerviosos, si buscaban a su anciana más vieja, sobre todo en semejantes condiciones, significaba que algo muy serio estaba pasando.

–Soy yo. –anunció con voz pastosa y forzada. Los hombres a su alrededor retrocedieron un obligatorio paso, no por que estuvieran consientes de tener cierta estima y respeto a la mujer, no.

El problema era que según todos ellos la vieja era muda.

–Esperaba vuestra visita. Pero no tengan miedo, ¡vamos, de pie! Les daré de comer para que recuperen fuerza y tengan energía para pasar estas semanas en paz.

No recibió respuesta, un leve cabeceo del niño la puso tensa y tomo enseguida su bastón al tiempo que la jovencita harapienta se paraba débilmente y estiraba sus piernas entumecidas sobre la madera húmeda.

Estos niños necesitaban su atención inmediata.

–Prepare la habitación más grande y acogedora de su casa, jefe Stoik, llevaré a mis invitados al gran comedor, después iremos a tu casa, por favor.

Quizá fue el repentino torrente de palabras saliendo de su boca, que la niña meciera al bebe cansado de llorar haciéndole dormir o que el jovencito miraba a todos con recelo, pero nadie dijo o movió un musculo cuando Gothi cerró la boca.

–¿Qué? Como si nunca me vieran recibir visitas. Maleducados.

Stoik y todos vieron a la mujer irse con la cada de pasmados, se miraron entre sí y encogieron los hombros.

No muy lejos de allí, entre las casas que flanqueaban el camino por el que la vieja curandera pasaba caminando con los dos curioso niños, unos ojos azules los escudriñaban.

Sobre todo a al niño que, por instinto, giró la cabeza hacia su derecha, hacia donde se veía un corral lleno de animales que estaban cubiertos por lo que parecía un pelaje abultado y blanco. Todos a cuatro patas y con grandes ojos. La mirada verde hizo retroceder a los animales. El pelinegro siguió su camino tras recuperar la concentración. Ignorando la sensación de ser a _sechado._

Nadir se alzó sobre sus piernas apenas rebasando la altura de las ovejas cuando supo que ya no le verían.

Ese chico le producía curiosidad.

* * *

 _ **Continuara...**_


End file.
